Can i'll be yours? (HUNHAN)
by rappergadungan
Summary: gak pandai bikin summary... so langsung baca aja deh hihi warning! this is yaoi! boys love


Tittle : Can I'll be yours ?

Author : rappergadungan

Cast :

Xi Lu han

Oh se hun

Bae joo hyeon (irene)

Rating : T (aman)

Lenght : oneshot

"ff pertama! hunhan lagi ff ini pernah aku post di fb dengan judul yang sama tapi vers straigh"

INI YAOI BL BOYS LOVE YANG GAK SUKA HUNHAN ATAU BL DILARANG KERAS BACA FF INI.

warning! menyebabkan serangan jantung,mual dan muntah-muntah

terinspirasi sama salah satu komik fav aku dan mv lee seung gi return

.

.

DON' BASH!

DON'T PLAGIAT!

"_tubuh ku mungil alias pendek"_

"_aku kecil dan tidak menonjol" _

"_Aku yang seorang anak yang benar-benar biasa ini... _

"_tidak punya kebanggan diri.."_

"_aku sulit tampil di depan orang lain saking sederhananya"_

"_aku yang sangat benar-benar biasa ini.."_

_Punya seseorang yang kukagumi...OH SE HUN_

.

.

Luhan sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah,tiba-tiba luhan dipanggil oleh fujisawa sensei guru sastra jepang yang sudah hampir berkepala 6 (?).Luhan disuruh oleh fujisawa sensei mengantarkan buku kepada sehun,sungguh luhan ingin menolak tapi karna luhan kasian kepada fujisawa sensei yang tambun itu maka akhirnya dia mau melakukannya.

"sese..sehun hmmm aku dimintai tolong fujisawa sensei...iiini buubukunya" kata luhan gugup

"terimakasih xi luhan" jawab sehun dengan diiringi senyuman manisnya,yang langsung membuat luhan salah tingkah.

.

.

"_dia bilang terimakasih dengan senyumannya.."_

"_badanya tinggi,keren,dewasa dan baik hati.."_

"_benar-benar berbeda dengan ku..dengan xi luhan.."_

Luhan sedang duduk dibangkunya,sesekali dia mencuri pandang ke arah sehun yang sedang ngobrol dan bercanda dengan teman-temannya,ingin sekali luhan menjadi orang yang dekat juga dengan sehun. tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin _miris._tak sengaja iris mata sehun bertemua dengan iris mata luhan yang dari tadi mencuri pandang ke arah sehun.

_Deg!_

"_dia tersenyum kepada ku!..tampan sekali"_

KRIIIINGGGG! Bel tanda masuk sudah bunyi~

Semua murid-murid langsung masuk kelas dan park saem pun datang.

"hai anak-anak selamat pagi!"

"selamat pagi park saem"

"mulai hari ini akan dilakukan pertukaran kursi,ayo kalian maju satu-persatu dan ambil satu gulung kertas pada box undian ini,mulai dari bangku sebelah kiri dan seterusnya" jelas park saem

Dan akhirnya sekarang giliran luhan..._deg...deg...deg_

"_aduhh...semoga aku tidak dapat kursi paling depan..amin"_

"kalau sampai aku duduk paling depan..ah bisa gila aku selama 1 tahun dikelas 11 ini"

Kata luhan setengah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri dan luhan pun maju untuk mengambil kertas DAAAANNNN

"_nomor 3! Syukurlah bukan didepan..huft~"_

"_Siapa ya yang duduk didepan ku?...enaknya sihh oh sehun hehe.."_

"_ah tidak mungkin selama ini kan aku dan sehun selalu saja duduk berjauhan."_

Luhan pun sedikit bosan karna masih banyak anak-anak yang lain sedang mangantre mengambil gulung kertas,ia pun menangkupkan tangannya di meja dan tidur sebentar.

"ahh..dibelakang ku xi luhan ternyata...mohon bantuannya"

Luhan yang sedang perjalanan masuk ke dunia mimpinya terhenti karna suara orang yang yang ... _deg!_ Oh se hun

Luhan cengo! _Ini tidak mungkin!...ini mimpikan? Bangunkan aku!_

Luhan bengong selama 3 menit dan akhirnya

"ahhk iya iya oh sehun" jawab luhan kemudian.

"_sehun..sehun ada didepanku! Dia menyapaku! Inilah yang kunanti-nanti!..sepertinya keberuntungan ku telah muncul.."_

.

.

.

Krinnggg! Bel istirahat bunyi,dengan luhan yang dari 1 setengah jam yang lalu tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran karna didepannya ada malaikat ah bukan! Maksudnya ada orang yang luhan kagumi sejak pertama kali masuk SMA.

"wahh..luhan kamu duduk dibelakangnya oh sehun yahhh? Asyiknyaaa" seru salah satu gadis pada luhan.

"iya iya benar..pasti deg..degan" lanjut gadis yang lain

"tidak kok..bahkan aku tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran dari tadi karna nggak bisa liat papan tulis, lagi pula aku laki-laki kan hahaha kalian tahu sendirikan tubuhku pendek" jawab luhan pura-pura,dan tepat saat luhan bicara begitu sehun lewat didepannya! Dengan menggandeng tangan seorang gadis yang disebut-sebut calon kekasih sehun yah mereka serasi. Sehun jelas sekali mendengar luhan bahkan sehun mendelik ke arah luhan sambil menguatkan gandengan tangannya pada gadis yang bernama irene itu .rusak itulah hati luhan sekarang _"dia mendengarku? Oh tidak bohong! Bohong! aku senang sekali! Persetan dengan papan tulis,persetan dengan tubuhku! Sehun aku senang" _

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi..datang lee saem guru sosial budaya.

.

.

Luhan merasa jahat sekali . dia tadi berbohong supaya teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia menyimpan perasaan kepada sehun.

Srettt~..

Sehun menggeserkan kepalanya kesamping.

"kelihatan papan tulisnya?" tanya sehun pada luhan diiringi dengan senyuman andalannya

"iii..iya berhenti memiringkan kepala mu oh sehun,tidak apa-apa aku kelihatan kok" jawab luhan gugup yang sekarang sudah berlumuran keringatnya sendiri.

"HEH! KALIAN NGOBROL SAJA! JANGAN NGOBROL BERISIK!" tegur lee pun langsung buru-buru berhenti mengobrol sehun pun membalikan badanya seperti semula,kedepan.

4 menit berlalu...sehun memberikan secarik kertas ke luhan.

"_maaf ya xi luhan,aku mengajak mu bicara ^_^"_

"_aku merasa senang sekali!..baik sekali dia"_

_._

_._

Pulang sekolah..luhan pun segera membereskan semua -tiba kai teman sekelas luhan menepuk pundak nya.

"eeh! Kai mengagetkan ku saja,ada apa?"

"luhan,hari ini aku ada latihan dengan klub dance ku,kau mau kan menggantikan aku piket hari ini?" melas kai pada luhan dengan diiringi bbuing-bbuing yah ahh sudah jangan dipikirkan.

"iya,kai" jawab luhan dengan diiringi senyuman.

Tidak sadar bahwa luhan dari tadi diperhatikan oleh sehun.

Lalala~ senandung luhan saat sedang piket,dikelas hanya ada luhan,yaa yang lainnya juga sama seperti kai menyuruh luhan untuk menggantikan piket mereka . luhan tidak bisa menolak,kalau luhan menolak entah apa yang terjadi pada luhan didukung juga karna luhan anak rajin.

"hey" sehun menepuk pundak luhan membuat yang punya pundak terlonjak kaget

"ya! Kukira hantu" kaget luhan sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya,wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"hahaha,maaf maaf" jawab sehun sambil tertawa renyah melihat wajah luhan yang seperti kepiting rebus.

Lalu entah sadar atau tidak sadar,sehun memegang kedua pipi nya ...

"wajah mu lucu hahaha" sehun kembali tertawa membuat luhan sebal dan kembali menyapu.

"eoh,maaf maaf xi luhan " sekarang sehun meminta maaf serius lalu sehun menduduki salah satu meja yang ada di kelas.

"ya" jawab luhan simple tanpa menatap wajah sehun.

"ngomong-ngomong kau kemari ada apa,bukannya kau tidak piket hari ini?" lanjut luhan sambil menahan kegugupannya,

"hmm,hanya ingin melihat mu" jawab sehun sambil memainkan smartphone nya.

"kau..." sehun menahan kata-katanya

"kau bodoh xi luhan" lanjut sehun sambil menatap luhan tajam.

"huh?" luhan kaget dan reflek balik menatap sehun dengan bingung,sungguh perasaan luhan sekarang campur aduk.

"iya kau bodoh,mengapa kau mau disuruh oleh mereka untuk menggantikan mereka piket?" kata sehun ketus,sehun berjalan ke arah luhan dan sekarang jarak luhan dan sehun hanya beberapa centi.

"aaa.." luhan tidak bisa menjawab,se akan-akan ada batu yang mengganjal ditenggorokannya,apalagi jarak mereka yang sangat sangat uhh.

"aku tau,karna kau baik dan tidak bisa menolak mereka?" sehun memotong perkataan luhan dan membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"kau berbeda dengan yang lain" lanjut sehun dan chup~ finally! Sehun mengecup bibir luhan sekilas.

"maaf,aku pulang dulu dan kau juga segera pulang,hari semakin sore" setelah mengecup sekilas bibir luhan sehun pun pulang meninggalkan luhan yang kita lihat keadaan luhan sekarang.

Wajah pucat pasi,mulut yang terbuka,dan tangan yang menjatuhkan sapunya tiba-tiba dan tentu saja tubuh yang sulit digerakan a.k.a mematung.

"_aku benar-benar merasa bahwa dunia berhenti begitu saja"_

"_aku tidak mengerti ucapannya"_

"_jika aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa dia juga menyimpan perasaan sama seperti ku..."_

"_tapi..aku takut nanti bahwa keyakinan tidak seperti yang diharapkan"_

"_bibirku...sudah bukan virgin"_

Seperti biasa luhan berangkat sekolah,tapi pagi ini tidak biasa ya hati luhan sedang berbunga-bunga karna kejadian kemarin dia tidak hentinya tersenyum dan meraba-raba bibirn ya . wajah yang tadi dihiasi dengan senyuman _angel _nya berubah menjadi guratan kesedihan karna baru saja melihat orang yang kemarin sudah merengut ciuman pertamanya sedang bergandengan tangan dengan irene,siapa lagi kalau bukan sehun . mereka berdua bergandengan tangan,sehun yang tertawa setiap irene bicara entah apa yang mereka bicarakan,tapi sungguh pemandangan ini sungguh merusak retina luhan bahkan sampai ulu hatinya . tidak ingin kena _heart attack _di tempat luhan pun buru-buru menyeka air matanya dan berlari ke kelas melewati tangga sebelah.

"_benar...aku tidak boleh berharap terlalu lebih"_

"_bisa saja...kemarin dia hanya iseng"_

Sudah sampai dikelas,luhan buru-buru duduk dikursinya dan menyibuki dirinya membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik lewat -pura seolah-olah beberapa menit yang lalu dia tidak melihat pemandangan yang membuat serangan jantung tiba-tiba.

"hay xi luhan" sapa sehun biasa dengan diiringi senyuman khasnya.

"hay juga" sapa balik luhan tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari buku.

Luhan memasukan smartphone dan bukunya ke dalam tas dan luhan pun berlari keluar kelas tiba-tiba saja dia menabrak irene. Bruukk..

"maaf" kata luhan meminta maaf sambil membungkukan badannya dan buru-buru pergi kembali.

Sreet..

Irene menarik tangan luhan.

"tunggu" kata irene

"iya,ada apa" jawab luhan setenang mungkin.

"hmm,luhan kau kan duduk dibel.." belum saja irene melanjutkan kata-katanya sudah dipotong oleh luhan.

"iya,kau mau duduk disana kan? Duduk saja" jawab luhan diiringi senyuman paksa yang dibuat setulus mungkin dan berusaha melepaskan tangan irene dari lengannya.

"ahh! Jinjja? Luhan-ssi kau sangat pintar sekali menebak ucapan ku!" girang irene dan langsung berlari menuju kelas .lihat kan luhan benar.

~ can i'll be yours?~

Bel masuk berbunyi luhan pun kembali ke luhan keluar pergi ke kamar mandi dan juga menghindar dari sehun,bisa saja kan sehun mengajak dia bicara dan itu akan semakin membuat luhan _heart attack ._

Sehun semakin bingung kok luhan duduk ditempat irene dan irene duduk di tempat luhan,sehun kira tadi irene hanya numpang duduk bentar di tempat luhan karna _luhannya _sedang pergi tapi kok?!.

Guru kim datang.

Pelajaran pun dimulai.

"baiklah anak-anak kumpulkan tugas kalian yang tidak mengerjakan tugas berdiri" tutur guru kim memerintahkan murid-muridnya.

Luhan berdiri,sehun pun buru-buru memasukan kembali buku tugasnya kedalam tas dan ikut-ikutan berdiri,untung saja irene tidak melihatnya.

"baiklah dasar kalian berdua anak malas,luhan sehun keluar duduk dilantai luar sampai pelajaran ku selesai,awas jangan kemana-mana dan jangan mengobrol!"

Luhan gugup.

Sehun senang.

Irene kaget.

.

"luhan" sehun membuka pembicaraan.

"tidak boleh berbicara" jawab luhan jutek sambil menundukan kepalanya menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang ingin jatuh dari mata rusanya yang indah.

"kau..kenapa pindah tempat duduk?" tanya sehun datar pada luhan.

"kenapa? Tidak boleh?" jawab luhan yang kini sudah menatap sehun,tidak peduli dengan matanya yang terus-terus ingin mengeluarkan air asin itu.

"iya tidak boleh!" jawab sehun,dan langsung menyeka air mata luhan menggunakan tangannya dengan lembut.

"kenapa?" tanya luhan lagi yang kini sudah dibanjiri air mata.

"karna aku menyukaimu,,ah tidak tidak! Aku mencintai mu lu!" jawab sehun yang kini sedang memegang kedua tangan luhan dengan erat seolah-olah tidak ingin luhan meninggalkannya.

"kau tahu..sebenarnya bukan aku yang duduk didepan mu! Tapi xiumin! Lalu aku menukarkanya,itu pun aku harus memohon-mohon kepadanya lu" sehun memberi jeda..sambil sesekali tersenyum tidak jelas.

"itu...karna aku mencintai mu"

"aku dan irene huh...kami dijodohkan lu" seperti tahu pikiran luhan sehun menjelaskan tentang dirinya dan irene.

"aku sama sekali tidak ada rasa kepada irene lu! Mungkin dia ada,tapi aku tidak..dia selalu memaksa ku untuk melakukan kontak fisik dengannya atau nanti aku akan dilaporkan ke orang tua ku lu!aku terpaksa luhan! Persetan dengan dia dan orang tua ku luhan! Kau tahu? Sejak pertama melihat mu aku langsung menyukaimu ah tidak tidak tidak! Jatuh cinta maksudku lu!" sehun pun memeluk luhan dengan erat,luhan sudah menangis sesenggukan.

"aku tahu kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap ku kan oh luhan" tanya sehun sambil tersenyum penuh kasih sayang kepada luhan.

"iya sehun" jawab luhan sambil menunduk.

"jangan menunduk sayang! Liat aku? Look at me look at me?" kata sehun sambil mengangkat dagu luhan,luhan pun menatap sehun,keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"one thing that you have to know.. that I love you so much oh lu han" sehun pun mengecup bibir luhan untuk yang kedua penuh kasih sayang.

"i love you too sehunnie"

.

.

.

END

Wkwkwk apaan ini?

Mind to review?


End file.
